


Like A Lost Puppy.

by Artemus



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemus/pseuds/Artemus
Summary: Honestly I suck at title's and summary's its just a short story about Morgan and Danielle before the actual events of the game. If it gets some feedback I might make a short follow up for it.
Relationships: Danielle Sho/Morgan Yu
Kudos: 3





	Like A Lost Puppy.

It happened on repeat day after day she would watch Morgan like a lost puppy studying the directory. Danielle leaned over the railing along the Yellow Tulip’s balcony watching Morgan pace back and forth. “Hey, you coming” Skye asked from behind her standing on the steps into the bar.   
“You go on ahead.” Danielle turned to the staircase lightly jogging down the steps she watched through the steps going down as another employee stepped up behind Morgan. “Hey, thanks for waiting!” Jumping from the last few steps she landed with a light step running up she grasped Morgan’s hand. Pulling her off to the theater she ducked into one of the showings for The Owl. “Alright, I want to know what the deal is with you acting like a lost duck on your own space station!” Pulling the curtain closed she pushed Morgan toward the railing nearly sending her over into the seats. Leaning up against the wall she looked over a rather meekly looking Morgan who dropped to the ground placing her back against the rail. 

“I . . . I don’t know.” She replied staring at a single piece of polished wood between her legs.

“Don’t give me that crap!” Danielle shouted in protest. 

“I remember waking up, then meeting Alex, and then I remember leaving pretty pissed.” She never lifted her eyes from the piece of wood as she felt the heated glare from Danielle a few feet from her. 

“Shit!” Danielle cursed under her tongue before giving a rather sympathetic smile. “Look siblings fight.” She gave another sigh as she walked over taking a seat beside Morgan. “I guess, I’m not making it any easier for you two.” Bringing her arms out in front of her she rested them on her knees. The theater lights darkened as the silence was broken by the sounds of an old film sputtering in the wheel. 

“Have you seen Morgan!” the voice snaked its way past the thick curtain tickling Danielle’s ear. Jumping to her feet she pulled Morgan up and down into the seats below. Pushing her into the floor missing the chair by an inch Danielle’s hand latched across Morgan’s mouth. Out in the hall a guard inched close to the velvet drape pulling it back he stepped in the dark theater. 

“Hey, got a tip she might be in.” A second guard entered the room looking over his partner who was entranced by the screen. 

“You know I took my wife to see this once.” The first guard leaned into the railing watching a Scientist walk across the black and white screen. 

“Really, I prefer the sequel.” The second jested knocking his elbow into the first’s ribs. A few feet below them Danielle laid across Morgan her hand still latched tightly across the latter’s mouth. Tapping her fist against the ground she mouthed for them to leave as the first guard began recounting the story to his friend. “All right that’s enough Elazar’s going to kill us if she finds out we spent our time watching this crap.” The second moved to the door lifting the vail up for his friend to pass through.

“It’s not crap, those adventure novels you read are crap.” The first guard rebutted as the vail fell behind him.

“That was close.” Danielle whispered placing her hand against Morgan’s chest to left herself up. 

“That’s rather bold of you.” Morgan spoke plainly as Sho realized what was under her hand.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean too.” Danielle lifted herself up on the seat slipping on the velvet seats she fell back on top of Morgan. Planting her hands on the ground with Morgan’s head centered between them. The younger Yu tired her hardest to hide a smile that creeped across her face. 

“I didn’t say you had to get off.” Realizing what she said Morgan turned her head away from the screen hoping that the blood rushing to her cheeks would not be noticed. Danielle hesitated for a split second running the reel of her memory back to see if she heard that right. 

“I’m sorry could you repeat that?” Inching her face closer she used her right hand to yank Morgan’s face back into the light. “The mighty pioneer of Transtar technology just make a pass at one of her employee’s?” Morgan’s eyes danced to different points along the ceiling trying her hardest not to make eye contact.

“When you put it that way.” Morgan felt something twinge in her head almost like something snapped together. She lifted herself up on her arms bringing her lips and inch from Danielle her eyes narrowed to a point. “I am, what are you going to do about it?” A fire was lit behind her eyes that nearly made Danielle shiver as she staired into them. Tackling her boss to the ground Danielle’s lips crashed onto Yu’s peppering them with a flurry of light kisses. Sliding her hand around Sho’s waist she pulled her closer out of the vision of Alex who stood at the top of the steps. 

“I’ll give you this one Morgan.” Alex looked up to the watch the detective mulling over a crime scene. “The sequel was better.” He sighed turning to the door he shuffled out as quietly as he could.


End file.
